Peeping Sanji
by Smexygecko
Summary: Sanji hiding in a closet. He sees what he doesn't need to see. Luffy/Zoro. Don't like? Then don't read.


Sanji was coving his mouth to keep in his gasp of surprise. 'Shit, if Zoro finds me in here, I'm dead!'

Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had gone shopping; leaving Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji behind. Sanji was bored, so Sanji had to find a way to entertain himself. So now Sanji was hiding in Zoro's closet, hoping to get some blackmail on him for once but it turned out completely different.

There he was, sitting in the dark. His eyes had long since adjusted. When Zoro's door opened he sat up quietly and snickered, then he heard a moan. He looked up again and saw Zoro and Luffy… kissing. Now Sanji was watching his captain and the first mate make out. Zoro was pulling Luffy so close that their bodies had no space between them. He watched as Luffys head fell back and Zoro started to suck on his neck. "Zoro…" Luffy moaned out breathily. While one hand as holding Luffy close the other was trailing down Luffys body and it gripped his ass, earning a pleasure filled moan. Luffy pulled away and started taking off his shirt, Zoro eagerly followed his captains' lead. Soon they were completely naked and deliciously hard.

"Oh god, Luffy" Zoro gasped out as their bodies grinded together. "Captain," Luffy hummed as he started to kiss Zoros chest. "Let's move to the bed." Zoro growled lowly. Luffy smiled and yanked Zoro towards the bed. "Come on Zoro. I don't want to wait anymore. We're the only ones here, so don't hold back this time" Zoro chuckled "yes captain." He said as he crawled over Luffy and the kissed again. A deep, sensual, passionate kiss that Sanji had never seen.

Sanji was panicking. 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I'm gonna see my tow male crewmates fuck!?'. Then Zoro said something that Sanji would have never expected "So…do you wanna take me this time?" Sanji watched Luffys smile turn from playful to suggestive. "Only if I can see you face" Sanji nearly choked 'Zoro is gonna…bottom? Didn't see that on coming.'

Luffy flipped them over so that he was on top. As ran his hands over Zoros body he asked "Where's the lube?" Zoro thought for a moment "over on the nightstand. Why?" Luffy reached over and grabbed the lube. "Cause I'm not gonna take you dray again. I know it hurt you and you bled. Not a good thing." He stated as he started to lather his cock, hissing at the cold. Zoro licked his lips in anticipation "Luffy, hurry" Zoro moaned as he bucked his body "please, I can't wait, please!" Luffy slipped between Zoros legs. As he guided his cock to Zoros entrance, Luffy stared into Zoros eyes. "Don't look away." Luffy ordered as he stared to push in. Sanji heard Zoro take in a sharp breath as Luffy went in deeper.

'Why the hell am I watching this?' But Sanji, even though he wouldn't admit it, was intrigued by watching the two strongest crew members be so gentle. To see goofy, innocent, and naïve Luffy hold Zoro like an experienced lover, was odd. And to see Zoro; the most ant social person Sanji had ever met, and someone so macho, moaning weakly and practically clinging on to Luffy like a woman as Luffy pushed in and out of Zoros gradually tensing body.

"There!" Zoro shouted as his body jumped "There! There! Harder! FUCK! Faster!" Sanji couldn't tear his eyes away 'how long have they been doing things like this?' he say Luffy speed up, saw the sweat running down both of their bodies, , heard the slap of skin, heard Luffy panting, heard Zoros shouts of "ah", "yes" and "faster" as they started to run together. He saw and heard Luffy growl as he pinned Zoros hands down. "I'll do it" he groaned as he slipped his hand between them. 'Oh...is he...? Yep he is.' Zoro was shaking now "Oh God! Luffy! Oh FUCK, I'm gonna cum!"

Luffy quickened the pace to his hand and his thrusts. His rhythm became erratic. "FUCK!" Zoro shouted and Luffy cried out. 'Did they cum?' Sanji thought with uncertainty 'Shit when are they gonna sleep? I want out!' Luffy slowed to a stop. Both were panting harshly. As L:uffy pulled out, Sanji heard Zoro hiss sharply and Luffy gently grabbed Zoros arms. "Did I hurt you?" Zoro laughed. "No captain. You could never hurt me."

They laid in silence and Sanji was sure that they were asleep until he heard Zoro chuckling. "So, when do you think Sanji is gonna come out of my closet?" Sanji froze 'shit! He knows I'm here?'

Suddenly, the closet doors swung open and Sanji was faced with a very surprised Luffy. "Hey Sanji! What ch'ya doing in there?"

Sanji sat in shock. "Uh….um…" Zoro walked up slowly behind Luffy."Sanji," he said warningly. Sanji snapped his attention to Zoro. "Sanji. You're going to keep quiet about this. Right?" Sanji nodded "Y-yeah" he climbed out of the closet.

"I-I'm gonna go…uh…make…dinner?" he rushed out and he swore he heard their laughter. As he started to cook and uncomfortable thought came to mind. 'I sat there, watching my nakama have sex, and it didn't gross me out. They're MEN!

As he finished he opened the door to see that Name, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were back.

"Name-swan~! Would you like help with your bags!?" and Sanji tried to push that memory from his mind.

I couldn't help it! It was just screaming for me to write it. Please leave a comment/review. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Flame me if you want, I will merely laugh at them.


End file.
